The past
by Ultramarines
Summary: For all of those who hate that elves are always portrait as better than men.


As always I own nothing.

A UNSC Venator star destroyer was returning from one of its patrols. There had been an increasing number of chaos attacks on their outer colonies. Though it was a time of relative peace the humans had never quite forgotten the Covenant for nearly wiping them out. Both sides were amassing more and more armies and it was only a matter of time before someone got mad and opened fire. Not only that but an increasingly number of people though themselves as better than everyone else. How else they said could they have fought the Covenant to a standstill despise being outgun and outnumbered. As the ship prepared to exit Slipstream something began happening to its Slipstream drive.

There had been numerous incidents with Slipstream engines in the past however advances in technology had lead the humans to develop better engines than the Covenant. However one still had to take into account back luck. There had also been numerous cases of people disappearing when they had service Slipstream engines. The crew of the Resolute was about to find out what exactly happened during a Slipstream malfunction.

"Serene world am I looking at" questioned the captain of the ship. "Well looking around the system that world is Earth" responded the ships A.I. The crew meanwhile thought that the ships A.I had gone rampant. "Impossible that world doesn't have a single city on it, besides the lack of the Sol systems defense fleet" responded the captain. "Well you might as well look at this" the holographic screen came to life as several star systems came into view. Sure enough those systems were near the Sol system however that didn't prove anything. Next she showed them the image of a Mars like planet. "Even if I did buy this how would you explain the lack of humans" questioned the captain as he wandered how did this world go unnoticed by the UNSC. Perhaps we're looking at the next UNSC colony he though of getting promoted for finding a suitable planet to colonize.

Though the continents looked a loot like Earth for some reason. In fact they were too much like those back at Earth. Wanting to take a better look he got off his chair and moved to the front of the Command tower. Taking a very long look at the planet the crew watch him awaiting for orders. "Take us down I want to take a closer look at that planet" he ordered as the crew made the crew began to take the ship down towards the planet. The blast screens closed around the tower to prevent any accidents.

The trip itself went quite smoothly as they had done this before on at outer colony suspected of protecting rebels. The ship's landing gear deployed as soon as they were closed to the ground. "Sir we landed you will really want to look at this" said one of the crew members its eyes glued to the screen. The Captain wanting to know what had gotten her so rifle up went to take a look. He almost wished he didn't standing in the screen was a image the ship had taken of the ground before it landed. The image showed a deer, perhaps the UNSC had terraform the planet and abandon it during the war.

"I want some X-wings to find more about this place. Send squads down there to secure the perimeter. That last order didn't make much sense considering they could just use the ships guns to take anything out. "Make sure that to send message to Earth for emergency repairs" he told them. Making the previous order have more sense. They were stuck here until they came to fixed their Slipstream drive.

Meanwhile a group of marines all dressed in what used to be ODST suits prepared for the relatively easy mission. There had been numerous advances since the war which included advances in armor and weapons. Meaning their suits now contained shields generators and gave them increased reflexes and strength. Nothing a normal human being couldn't handle aft course. They were also given the new Ma5D series which had the gun completely reconfigured. Instead of bullets it now phase plasma. The new rifle was a lot more dangerous than anything the covenant had. Rumor had it the rifle could have killed a Spartan two fully shielded in just four rounds.

Once they were ready the sergeant walked around inspecting them. "Grunts our captain has given us the order to secure the perimeter around the ship. Although there are no forces that occupy this planet he can't have you on you ass doing nothing now move it out" he yelled as the marines began to exit the ship. Moving to the circle in the middle of the bay they fell themselves being lowered down through the ships gravity lift.

Moving in a way that only years of military trainer could teach they quickly explore the grounds around the ship. As they moved away from the ship they began to see more Earth wildlife. They began to relaxed as there was nothing around that could possibly threaten them. Even the Sergeant didn't say anything as they began to secure sensor nodes around the ship. They however were a little far from the ship about five miles. "Sergeant I think that you may want to see this" yelled one of the marines.

When the Sergeant and the rest of the squad got there they were a bit shock. There were a lot of bodies everywhere and some of them looked human. However the other ones looked like mutated humans. The Sergeant kneel down to take a better look. Taking off the helmet of one of the death humans he wandered why they were using medieval style weapons and armor. He was much more interested in the way their ears were shaped. "Right take images they will want to see this" he said as he took a look around.

As they move through the battlefield they didn't see an ounce of technology. Which in itself was strange, unless they had abandon it altogether.

Beren on the other hand was much more troubled. For days the servants of Morgoth had pursued him. He had lost them when he entered the woods. He felt as though there was something that didn't want him in there. It took all of his skills not to get lost in what appeared to be a maze. That's when he heard it the most beautiful singing he had ever heard in his life. He wanted to get closer to see where it was coming from.

He didn't get the change however as a massive object move through the air. He was socked to see such a huge object being able to move trough the air. He only saw the ship for a few seconds be cause of the trees but decided to follow it. Could it be another creation of Morgoth? Or could the Valar finally arrived to stop him and free Arda from his terrible grip.

After all who else could make such a ship fly through the air without wings. Though he didn't know how far he would have to travel to see it or even if it had landed. Or even if the beings inside had good intentions. The music had been forgotten in light of this new development. Taking half the day to get there he saw it. Now that he was closer to it he was finally able to appreciate its magnitude. Even though it was still for away.

He also saw that the stranger had the strangest armor he had ever seen. The strangest part however was the things they held in their hands. They didn't have any weapons at all just those strange things. They certainly wouldn't be useful for killing their enemies. Quickly turning around he though he had heard something. However no matter how much he look there was nothing. He was prove wrong when something slammed on his face causing him to black out.

Unknown the him they had been tracking him down using their sensors. The spartan who had knock him out called the ship. He saw the X-wings return to the ship and took the guy with him back. Perhaps the local could answer some of their questions.

As he ran up to meet the others they didn't say anything about the local. "when do you think the UN will send someone to to pick us up" one of them said trying to star a conversation. "That's hard to say we don't really know were we are. I heard the ships A.I say that we're on earth" another responded. "you think its rampant" the first one asked. "Unlikely its not a smart A.I however I find it strange for it to commit an error so large. I mean Earth how could it make a mistake that big" he said.

"We been through here" said the Spartan interrupting their conversation. They had been walking for about ten minutes and they noticed that they were further from the ship. The map that the ship had taken when they landed did in fact showed that they hadn't been walking in a straight line.

In fact most of the others were walking around in random directions. "Does anyone care to explain what the hell is going on" asked the first marine. After an hour of trying to get back to the ship without much success they had to give up.

"I think that we better get a transport or something were really lost" a marine complained sitting down. The others didn't listen to him and continued walking. After a while however they passed by him again.


End file.
